Who's a good boy ?
by Yesimprocrastinating
Summary: Finland would never have guessed how easily Sweden could submit, but the trust that binds them together is strong enough for this. FinSu, slight dom/sub.


I really like Sweden and Finland, so I wrote this, because I love FinSu / Finland getting dominant^^. I'm sorry for the grammatical errors, English isn't my first language, and it's my first time writing something in English. Enjoy^^.

* * *

 **Who's a good boy ?**

He would never have guessed how easy it was. Almost as if Sweden had only waited for this. Strong, glorious, indomitable Sweden that fought tooth and nail for tracks of land and honor.

Yet there they were. And Finland loved it.

He had to make sure he wasn't the only one.

\- Are you okay ? he asked. Can I keep going ?

Sweden was on his stomach, lying on the sheets. Finland saw him nodding as much as he could from this position. He cracked a smile : he could not help but find him adorable, even (especially) in this kind of situation.

Sweden who never asked anything from him, Sweden who always made sure Finland had enough, even if it meant that he would not get enough, Sweden who always thought about Finland first.

And the first time he actually asked for something, it was _this_. Oh, how Finland loved him…

\- All right, then.

He raised his hand again, and hit Sweden's reddened butt. He was rewarded with a shy moan. Shy, but pleased.

\- Good boy, he whispered in Sweden's ear before licking it, knowing how sensitive this area was.

So he did it again, and again, carefully watching and listening to the naked body under him, whose skin was as bare as his soul, unveiled just for him tonight. He was appreciating the view but also making sure he didn't step over any boundaries. They had safewords and gestures, and Finland was ready to stop everything if Sweden showed any sign of discomfort.

But for now, Sweden was enjoying it. Finland could tell it by a multitude of small signs. The way his knuckles turned white when he hold on the sheets, the delicious sounds he made when Finland touched him, his erratic breath. Finland could not see his cheeks, but he was certain that Sweden's face was completely red. But Sweden didn't want him to see it, too embarrassed, and although he would have liked to watch his expressions, he respected that.

Slowly, Finland straddled Sweden's back. This was nice, he thought. He could feel Sweden's chest going up and down quickly, in apprehension of what was to come. But Sweden trusted him, and didn't protest.

Finland then lowered himself so that his mouth almost touched Sweden's neck. Almost. He then blowed gently on the sensitive skin, and smiled as goosebumps appeared. It was so easy… Sweden tried to hold back a moan, but Finland would not have that : he bit him hard, until Sweden could not be silent anymore. It was so perfect. Sweden was perfect.

\- Such a good boy, he purred.

He bit him again, this time on the shoulder.

\- _My_ good boy. Mine and mine alone…

This would leave marks, they were both perfectly aware of it. But they could not bring themselves to care right now. Finland actually hoped that the little red circles would stay for a while, so that he could kiss them tomorrow, as a reminder of their previous activities. But that would probably embarrass Sweden too.

Finland was sweaty, and his clothes were damp, but he didn't mind : being the only one fully clothed was too much of a turn on for him.

He bounced once or twice on Sweden's back, earning a string of those delicious sounds only he could hear, because Sweden wouldn't make them for anybody else, anybody, for he was his and his alone and oh god he was so hard right now. How he would like to fuck him senseless right now and make him beg and scream… But he wouldn't. He didn't want to scare Sweden away : getting intimate had already been so difficult, Sweden being extremely self-conscious. But maybe another day. Yes, another day.

Ignoring his own erection against his pants, he refocused himself on Sweden. After all, it was all about him, wasn't it ? He wanted nothing more than to please Sweden. And if this was the way Sweden wanted it, well, he was certainly not going to refuse. Adorable, loving Sweden who was too scared to take anything from him and could only be aroused when somebody else was in control…

\- Hey, Sve…

Finland took Sweden's left hand and stroked it gently, until Sweden released his grip on the sheets. Then, he guided it slowly against Sweden's back, down then up, so that he was now twisting his arm. He didn't put any pressure, though. He didn't want to hurt him. But the sensation of control felt so overwhelmingly good…

\- You know you look beautiful like that, he said in a low, suave tone. Helpless, powerless,under me.

 _Utterly submitting so beautiful under me I love you so much so much_

His words made Sweden groan and pant even more. Slightly, and oh so carefully, Finland applied a little bit of pressure on Sweden's arm. This earned him a gasp, and he really wished Sweden would let him see his face at this moment.

With the hand that wasn't holding his arm, Finland stroked Sweden's skin like it was the most delicate piece of silk. It was burning, glistening, and soft against his fingers. Then his hand went up to Sweden's head, and he petted his golden damp hair. When he was sure that everything was okay, he began to push his head against the sheets. Now he had to be really cautious. He checked Sweden's free hand : no gesture of discomfort.

Reassured, he pressed a little harder, preventing Sweden from getting oxygen, leaving him at his mercy, and started to count. _One… Two…_

He knew how vulnerable Sweden was and it was frightening but oh so exhilarating and he was so turned on right now… He leaned towards Sweden and kissed the shape of his neck, whispering soothing praises in his ear.

\- It's okay, babe, you're doing good right now, so good, I promise, everything's okay…

Finland kept holding his head down, kissing his neck and telling him how good he was, until he heard a long moan, more high-pitched than the others, full of pleasure and ecstasy. He had come.

Immediately he stopped what he was doing and got down Sweden's back.

\- You're all right ? he asked, sitting next to him.

Sweden didn't move for a moment, trying to catch his breath, in a post-coital haze. For a minute, his respiration was the only audible sound in the room. Finally, he felt strong enough to turn himself on his back, and Finland put a warm hand on his cheek.

\- Y-yes… he forced himself to mutter.

Finland watched attentively this face that he was now allowed to see. Sweden was all flushed, his lips parted as he was coming down from his high, his pupils full-blown from pleasure.

 _He had loved it._

Finland couldn't help but smile as he took Sweden's face between his hands and kissed him passionately. Sweden obediently opened his mouth and let Finland take control of the kiss, as he would let him do with so many other things.

Then Finland took the blanket that was at the end of the bed and wrapped Sweden in it, before hugging him tightly.

\- Oh my god Sve, that was awesome, he confessed while petting his hair.

Sweden said nothing but looked at him worryingly.

\- Do ya want me to help ? he asked, feeling Finland's hard-on against his side.

\- Oh no, no need, I'll take care of it myself. You've already done so much for me.

\- N't true, Sweden mumbled, pressing himself against Finland's chest.

\- Yes it's true, his lover insisted. You were great.

Sweden didn't answer, feeling both happy and embarrassed. Finland gently petted him.

\- Fin ?...

\- Hm ? Yes Sve ?

\- … Thank ya…

Finland laughed and held him tighter.

\- Oh gosh, Sve, why are you always like this…

\- What ?

\- Nothing, it's just… Don't ever change. I love you.

He pressed a kiss at the top of Sweden's head, who could feel himself blushing again.

\- Love ya too…

They stayed a moment in a comfortable silence, relishing each other's presence, and the peace of the instant.

\- Bathroom ? Finland suggested after a while, guessing that Sweden was tired and wanted to go to sleep quickly.

Sweden nodded, wanting to be clean but not really wanting to move.

\- C'mon, Finland teased him, tickling him through the blanket.

Sweden started to squirm and could not prevent a laughter from escaping his lips.

 _Indeed. This was perfect._


End file.
